


Right from the start, I gave you my heart

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Do not copy on another site, Expectations, Flash Fiction, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystrade Morning, Quarantine, They are all wearing their mask, mentions of pandemy, prompt: I made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: For the Mystrade Monday Prompt: I made a mistake
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Right from the start, I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title thanks to ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’ - Elton John - Bernie Taupin
> 
> Do not share , translate or repost this story on other sites.

Greg knew it would happen, surprised it took this long. It is a pandemic after all. He and his team came in contact with suspects that tested positive for Covid-19. A bloody drug bust! As if those drugs would help....

Regardless, now he and his team are stuck at home in self-isolation.

Only one week has passed…

Watching outside his windows - he spots the black car.

“Oh...fuck…” He mumbles. 

The car is parked in front of his home. It’s been five weeks since that night. The night that messed Greg up. That night when his heart reached the highest point only to fall to its lowest, shattered in thousand pieces. 

His mobile phone buzzes and Greg picks it up from the sofa. There are two unanswered calls that Greg ignores to read the message that pops up on display. 

_Please answer_. _MH_

Before he could do anything, the silence was filled with “Don’t go breaking my heart”, the ringtone he chose for Mycroft. Irony at its best. Greg glanced out the window again to see the tall man with a grey suit get out of the car and walk up to his small gate, opening it, before walking till he was close to the front door, able to see Greg through the window. 

_‘Idiot’_ Mumble Greg to himself before he answers.

“Mycroft.”

Greg hears the sound of a sigh and looks up to the sound of Mycroft’s voice. The voice cuts straight to his heart, stripping the feeble attempt of duct tape he used to put it back together. 

“Gregory. Thank you for answering.” Mycroft looks down before he looks back at Greg. “I hope I’m not bothering you, I knew you would be at home…”

“Can’t stop from spying on me, huh Holmes… It begs the question why you are here, because we both know you are not interested in what I’m doing, or you would’ve answered my calls, or at least my messages. I’ve sent a few these past few weeks.” 

Greg sees the slight flinch in Mycroft’s face, only the eyes visible above the mask. Which was matching the suit, Grey with red lining, like his tie. Bloody Holmes, can even use a mask to look stylish and hot..

Five weeks. Five weeks ago...after years of pining Greg finally felt a surge of courage and asked Mycroft out on a date. To this day Greg still wonders how it happens that Mycroft agreed. The date went great, perfect. They had a connection. Greg could feel it, so did Mycroft. The usual stoic eyes radiated with it, with potential, with promise. They had a wonderful dinner, and when Mycroft offered Greg a lift back home, Greg accepted. Then the miracle happened, they made out. It was filled with passion, with delicacy and exploration, it was the best kiss Greg ever had.

The next morning Greg texted Mycroft and then... silence. No answer, no reply, nothing. Five weeks of nothing. Then the lockdown came, the social distancing… Now Mycroft is standing in front of Greg’s home. 

“I’m...I want to apologize. I know I’m to blame.”

“Mycroft…”

“I made a mistake.” Mycroft uttered before his courage failed him. His eyes still lock on Greg’s. Greg’s is surprised but his anger was still too raw. 

“I didn’t think you were a one-night-stand type of man Mycroft. I’m not, by the way…”

“I’m not.” Mycroft answered vigorously, clutching his phone. Greg sat on the back end of the sofa, the curtain open.. 

“What do you want, Mycroft?”

“I… Gregory...I panicked.” 

Greg can’t believe what he is hearing, Mycroft Holmes, the iceman, ‘Antarctica’ the most dangerous man in the Western Hemisphere. He doesn't _panic_. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word. He can’t, or the world will fall in misery. 

He looks down and runs his hand through his hair before he looks up. Mycroft was still standing there, in fact, he moved closer to the window. Greg sighs and puts on his mask before he opens the window. It was a “NSY” brand mask, everyone got one.

Leaning out he looks at Mycroft. 

“You what? Did I hear right?”

Greg looks at the look in Mycroft’s eyes, now that his face is hidden, the eyes are so much more prominent. So exposed so.... Vulnerable. This can’t be the Mycroft he has known for decades. _His Mycroft_

Mycroft takes a breath and stares into the dark eyes. That face, that eyes, that man has been haunting his dreams for years. He has _one_ chance. Clutching the mobile he stares at Greg.

“I panicked...I’m not used to relationships Gregory, I swear. I’ve never had a real relationship, besides you..” He added. Greg heard it double, or with an echo, because Mycroft is close enough to hear, the mobile repeats the words. Good thing too, or Greg wouldn’t have believed it. 

“Mycroft.”

“I love you Gregory, please give me a second chance. I will prove to you, you didn’t make a mistake with me.” 

Greg wanted to say so much, he wanted to close the window but the sincerity, the desperation in Mycroft’s eyes stops him. 

“I don’t know, you hurt me Mycroft.” 

“I know. Let me make it up to you?”

“I can’t let you in, I’m in self-isolation.” 

“For 6 days, 8 hours and depending on the paperwork, either 38 minutes or 45.” 

Greg burst out laughing.

“I think about 42…” 

Mycroft smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners, Greg shakes his head.

“If you will answer my calls and texts until then, we can talk.” 

“I will answer and text back and we will talk, when the self-isolation is over, can I take you to dinner?”

“The places are closed Mycroft”

“My home isn’t.”

Greg is shocked. The olive branch is in fact a tree and Greg will not be an idiot.

“I’d love to.” 

7 Days later...

Greg opens the door and takes the proffered hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Mycroft and Greg can wear their masks and still get together, so can you.


End file.
